The Paradise War
by tmoney7777777
Summary: Wolf's rainInuyashaDragonball ZYu Yu Hakusho X-over
1. Paradise Found

This is my third fic. Please read my other ones and odd12345's fics, the full moon, the Griffin's problems, and before times. Be on the look out for Hige's lost Siblings, the sequel to The Paradise war, coming this July. Please R&R all of them, and spread news about them that would be appreciated. Thanks. Tmoney7777777 (.....................)  
  
The Paradise War  
  
Hige: Yaaaay! A fic about Paradise!  
  
Toboe: Hige it's not polite to interrupt.  
  
Tsume: Yeah Hige shut up.  
  
Hige: Tsume shut the hell up. No one wants to hear about your sorry butt.  
  
Tsume: That's it. Hige your tonight's dinner!  
  
Tmoney: Guy's settle down. At least Kiba's behaving.  
  
Tsume and Hige: Authors pet.  
  
Kiba: I am not an author's pet. I just know how to behave like a good wolf.  
  
Tmoney: Let's just get on with it. Can we WITHOUT fighting?  
  
All: Yes.  
  
Paradise is found  
  
.................................  
  
"Yay Paradise! Finally no more walking!" Toboe said with excitement.  
  
"Settle down Runt. Kiba said it's one more mile though thick brush." Tsume told Toboe.  
  
"Oh man. Can we rest for a while? My paws are killing me." Toboe complained to Kiba.  
  
"Yeah and I know you guys are tired of hearing this every hour for the past two long weeks, but I'm hungry. Really hungry. Can we get something to eat?" Hige also complained. "HIGE AND TOBOE SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M SICK OF YOU TWO COMPLAINING ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS! God damn you two. Can't you ever stop complaining?" Tsume screamed. Toboe then started whining and hid behind Kiba.  
  
"What did I tell you to about fighting? Now I have to stop the fic to settle you two down." Tmoney yelled.  
  
"We're sorry." said Tsume and Hige.  
  
Ten minuets later they were at Paradise. Kiba, Hige, Tsume, and Toboe were SUPER EXCITED until they heard someone or something yell "Wind scar!" They jumped out of the way and barely missed being hit by a wave of energy. They turned around to see a half-demon half-human standing there, with his sword drawn. His name was Inuyasha.  
  
"Who the heck are you and what are you doing here?" Kiba asked.  
  
"My name's Inuyasha and I'm your worst nightmare, and I'm here to kick your sorry butt. The humans will pay me big bucks to have your hide." the demon said.  
  
"Kamaehamaeha!" a mysterious voice shouted from the sky.  
  
"Scatter!" Hige yelled as he did 50 mph out of the way.  
  
"What the hell was that Inuyasha?!" Tsume yelled.  
  
"I'm as confused as you are." Inuyasha replied. Just then the black- haired muscular stranger came out of the sky.  
  
"My name's Goku and I'm here to collect the reward on your heads." He said to the wolves. Then two blue blasts came out of nowhere and were headed strait for Goku and Inuyasha.  
  
"My name's Yuske and I'll be collecting the reward." Yuske told the two strangers.  
  
"Why is everyone after us?" Toboe asked Tsume.  
  
"Because we're wolves and people think we're monsters." Tsume told him. ............  
  
So how was that for a chapter? Exciting huh. Well the next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. Please R&R. 


	2. Paradise gone?

Sorry it's taken so long to update. Emergencies were happening. So On with the fic.   
.................

The Paradise War  
  
Paradise gone?   
...................

"Goku! What are you doing? Leave these poor creatures alone. They didn't hurt you," snapped a lady.  
  
"Chichi. I'm just trying to get some money for Gotens education by giving these wolves to someone," Goku said.  
  
"Well if it's for Goten..... Wait your going to give these 'wolves' to someone? These aren't even wolves their humans," Chichi said.  
  
"Well you see Chichi I got information from this one person named Blue. She told m..."  
  
"BLUE!! Blue told you! That nasty little bitch. I knew she was trouble the minute I laid my eyes on her and her owner, Quent. That little house pet. She betrayed her wolf blood. I can't allow her to live any longer." Tsume yelled.  
  
"Uh.... Wait up Tsume I don't want to be here with these crazy people!" Toboe screamed after Tsume.  
  
"Stay here Runt. I don't want you getting hurt!" Tsume screamed back. Nobody thought they heard Tsume right. Had he just said out loud that he cared for Toboe?  
  
"Yuske! Inuyasha!" screamed two female voices. "Where have you been? I can't find Puu anywhere." the first yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing? This is the fifteenth time I had to stop you from hurting someone. That's it I can't take it anymore! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! That should teach you." the second said.  
  
"Kagome what did you do that for?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I just got done explaining it all! Can anything penetrate your thick skull?" the one named Kagome asked.  
  
"Yuske you irresponsible man." the first yelled.  
  
"I want some money ok Kako. And I can get some by turning in these wolves." Yuske said. Suddenly Goku and Inuyasha got into a big fight. "Hey I want some action too." Yuske said.  
  
"You want action you got some!" Inuyasha and Goku yelled. Then two energy waves came straight for Yuske. Yuske dodged and fired a Spirit Gun right at the other attacks. When the three collided there was a huge explosion. Kiba saw Hige doing 120 out of Paradise.  
  
"For once I think Hige has the right idea." Tsume said. Kiba jumped at the sound and turned around baring his fangs.  
  
"Tsume?! I thought you were looking for Blue." Kiba asked.  
  
"I was but heard a lot of yelling so I came back. Now I think we should get out of here before we..." Tsume never finished his sentence, Kiba had Tsumes arm and was dragging him away from the explosion. When they were out of the range of the explosion Kiba was in aw.  
  
"No they can't. They couldn't. They destroyed Paradise! I'm going to kill them." Kiba yelled. Then he took off towards what remained of Paradise. ............................... So how was that chapter? I can't wait myself to finish the third chapter. Please R&R my story and read odds and my other stories. Well there may be some delays but I will get this story done so odd can start the sequel, who knows I might do the sequel instead. Please R&R  
..........  
Tmoney7777777


	3. New allies

Sorry it took kind of long for me to update I had a lot of stuff going on. Hope you enjoy this delightful chapter. Please R&R.  
  
.....................  
  
The Paradise war  
  
New allies  
  
..................... "Kiba, where are you going?" Hige yelled.  
  
"Leave me alone! I'm really pissed right now. And for your information I'm going to kill those idiots that ruined my Paradise." Kiba replied. And with that Kiba ran off in the direction of what's left of Paradise. _'They ruined it, they ruined Paradise, they can't live!'  
  
_ "Do you think we should just let Kiba run off like that to get himself killed?" Hige asked. Tsume had led them to an old warehouse telling them he was supposed to meet someone, but who?  
  
"We're here, and I don't want any nonsense here." Tsume told them.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Hige asked. Tsume then led them into the old, dark, building. Toboe saw something blue looking at him, shining. He looked away then looked again and it was gone.  
  
"Tsume, I saw something looking at me over there. Tsume there's something heading straight for us."  
  
"It's about time you showed up. Kiba's gone to get himself killed and, damn I hate to say it, but I need your help." Tsume said.  
  
"I thought this might happen." A mysterious voice said. Suddenly a beautiful girl with black hair stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"What a babe." Hige said as he stared at the lady.  
  
"So what's wrong with Kiba? Something piss him off again, like the time Darcia kidnapped Cheza?" the lady said.  
  
"You could say that Blue. Some idiots blew up Paradise and now Kiba's bent on getting revenge." Tsume replied.  
  
"Man, that's go to be tough. I mean losing the one thing you believed in to a bunch of idiots." said Blue.  
  
"Yeah, especially to Kiba. Man, he's so bent on getting revenge that his judgment is screwed. He thinks he can beat these mutant people that can shoot energy beams out of their bodies. And what do you mean I thought this might happen?" Hige said. Toboe looked at Blue with a begging look in his eyes. Tsume just stood, leaning against the wall staring at Blue waiting for an answer.  
  
"I heard pops talking to a few different people about giving them money for any wolf. Of course they accepted the offer." Blue replied.  
  
"So are you going to help us or not?" Tsume snapped.  
  
"I'll help you, after all I owe you."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Come on Blue it's time to go to bed." Quent said. He led Blue into the room and asked her to lie down at the side of the bed. (in her wolf form) Suddenly Blue heard the fire alarm go off. She knew Quent was a heavy sleeper and tried her hardest to wake him up but couldn't.  
  
She got out of the house as soon as possible and ran to find some help. She ran into Kiba and his pack after she had been running for at least a minute.  
  
"You guys have to help me. There's a fire and Quent's still in there. You have to help me." Blue pled.  
  
"Lead the way Blue." Kiba said without hesitation. Blue led them to an old building on fire. At this time there were firemen trying to put out the fire. "He's in the bedroom on the right, I tried to wake him but I couldn't, and he's too big for me to carry him out alone. One of you has to go in there. Please?"  
  
"Hige come with me. It's the right bedroom right?" Kiba said.  
  
"Yeah the right. You got to hurry." Blue answered. After Blue answered Kiba and Hige ran into the house.  
  
"Hige, it would be better if we were wolves." Kiba and Hige turned into wolves and ran right into the fire. "Hige that's not the right, Hige your running into a bathroom, HIGE GET OVER HERE! Oh shit, I need his help. I might as well go get him." Kiba ran to go get Hige. Hige meanwhile took a wet cloth (in human form) and held it there and ran out of the bathroom, only to see Kiba looking pissed.  
  
"I thought that a wet cloth might help."  
  
"Hige lets just get Quent and get out of here, it's starting to collapse."  
  
"Fine let's go." Hige and Kiba ran into the bedroom and grabbed Quent who was unconscious from the smoke. They turned around to head out only to see the door was blocked by fire. Kiba grabbed Quent's shirt collar, turned into wolves and jumped out the bedroom window. Blue heard the crash and ran to the side of the house to see Kiba and Hige sitting there, Quent lying down.  
  
"Oh thank you guys, I really appreciate this."   
End Flashback

"And I got a few people to help." Blue continued. Suddenly five dark figures stepped put from the shadows. A long red haired man with a rose in one hand wearing a long yellow robe, a little demon that looks like a little fox, a monk, a tall black haired guy that wears glasses, and a wolf. A pretty pure white wolf with pure green eyes. She wore a white tang top underneath a big blue sweater and a pair of jeans. She also wore a chain with a wolf charm on the end that fit her neck as a wolf perfectly.  
  
Then a little person jumped down from the rafters and stood next to the red haired guy.  
  
"Allow me to introduce some of my friends, this is Kurama, Shippo, Miruko, Gohan, and Nilly. I met them when I was wolf hunting." Blue said.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for, let's go help Kiba win this war." Toboe said.  
  
.....................  
  
Well that's it for this chapter hope you liked it. 


End file.
